Happy New Year
by kmmwilson
Summary: The New Year brings about a spur of the moment decision. MerDer.


I do not own Grey's Anatomy nor make a profit from this :-(

* * *

It was a brisk day with the slightest hint of mist that hung gorgeously against the landscape and city skyline. Not the ideal weather for a wedding, but locals to Seattle never count out the possibility. Derek could not keep his eyes off of her. She was utterly radiant and conveyed her emotions completely with her smile. Meredith was looking out over the water letting her senses be overwhelmed with the wind on her face and the sounds of the boat slicing through the dark, glassy surface of the abyss. They lingered in this meditative state for several minutes. The sharp shriek of a sea bird pierced the silence. Meredith turned, startled, and stared at Derek with a confused look.

"How long was I gone?"

"Not sure." And then she smiled again and his smile, as always, quickly followed. Her emotions seemed to be contagious. The serenity between the pair was noticeable to any on-looker.

"I love you, Mer."

"I love you too, Der." She echoed in a tone that was borderline sarcastic. The rhyming names always had that effect on Meredith. The synchronicity of their actions and banter was very natural and symbiotic.

"Are you ready?" Derek questioned.

"I think I might always have been. I just never could realize it."

* * *

The digital clock, in blaring red numbers, read eight o'clock in the morning. 'Ah yes, we slept in!' Meredith thought through the haze of grogginess. Of course, most people would not consider sleeping till eight being 'sleeping in,' but the professional that awakens every weekday morning at five or earlier treasures these rarities.

This was a better day than just sleeping in. Meredith and Derek had miraculously managed to both get the first day of 2010 off. She reveled in this thought until she was interrupted by warm hands snaking around her waist and sweet, gentle kisses on her shoulder blade.

"Good morning." He greeted as she turned around in his embrace.

"Indeed, it is a good morning."

"I have a plan. I vote for us staying in bed all day, having Izzie brings us our food, and cuddling ourselves senseless."

"I like the way you think." She sighed as she nuzzled into his chest.

"So it is settled. This is officially bed day. It should be a national holiday."

"Derek, it is the first day of the year, it is a national holiday."

"Oh." He just smiled and looked at her, taking in the moment.

"Now if only we could get Izzie out of work and into the kitchen…" She smirked deviously, and then broke into a melodic laughter.

"Is anyone else as lucky as us to have this day off?" He rolled on his back and pulled his love closer to his chest.

"Christina has should be off early, barring any unforeseen complications." She breathed the words out and Derek wondered if she knew how effortlessly stunning she was.

Derek abruptly sat straight up in bed, looked panicked for one moment, and then turned over the side of the bed to grapple with some sort of clothing item. Meredith was curious, so she raised herself on her elbows to try and get a better glimpse of what he was doing. Before she could distinguish anything at all, he was sitting straight up in the bed again, this time with an almost goofy smile on his face.

"I have an idea." He said and gave her the prototypical McDreamy look.

"You with the plans and ideas this morning. What has gotten in to you?" She chuckled and stared at him with incredulous eyes.

"You, Meredith Grey. Ever since I first met you, you have been driving me mad. I cannot function without you in my life. You make me happy on a level I never knew existed before and I want you so much it is indescribable. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife."

By the end of his speech he had turned to face her and pressed their bodies against each other. There was no going down on one knee, but this seemed to be even more perfect. There was no hesitation in response.

"Of course I will. Of course…" she was interrupted by a very passionate, consuming kiss.

He pulled back a little, so that there noses were just barely touching. "I am not finished." He reached behind them and revealed a square, wooden box. He placed it in her hands and she looked up excitedly at him. "Open it." She released the golden clasp and opened the box to unveil a simple, but elegant solitaire with a pattern etched into the silver metal.

Meredith suddenly noticed the matching wedding band and was in awe of how beautiful the set was. It was not over the top expensive but just what Meredith had always wanted. She looked up at Derek and he was beaming. He took the box from her and removed the engagement ring. He gently grasped her left hand and placed the circlet on her ring finger. She launched herself into his arms and started a barrage of kisses.

She leaned back and asked. "So was that your idea or is it something else?"

"Well…" he started with a nervous tint to his voice. "Since it is the New Year and I like brash decisions, I was thinking we could get married today on a ferry boat with Christina as our witness." He rushed through the sentence and was worried that Meredith might not have understood. He looked her in the eyes and showed her how serious he was.

"Wow. That is, um. Wow. I mean, sure." She looked shocked at her own response. And then she squealed. It was a good thing that there was no one else in the house since that would have been a rude wake-up call.

Now it was his turn to look incredulous. He broke out into such a hysterical fit of laughter and he was glad to hear Meredith join in his joy. They wrapped themselves up in each others arms and it became hard to tell where she ended and he began. They would be married that day.

"What a great way to start the New Year," he stated and she nodded her head in agreement. They stayed in bed for a couple more hours enjoying themselves and their New Year resolution. But crude hunger eventually dragged them out of bed.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" The officiant asked, quietly reminding himself that it was a half-hour ferry and that there were not to many places to go.

"As ready as I will ever be," quipped the unexpectedly nervous Christina. "I am sure there is a killer surgery I could be stealing from some unsuspecting resident."

"She means yes," her confidant corrected, a shiver running through her body.

"Are you cold? I guess it is rather chilly. Do you want to wait, or do this somewhere else, or…" his worried thoughts were assuaged with a quick peck on his chapped lips from the dazzling wife-to-be.

She did not have to say anything after that. And from that point on, not a single negative thought crossed the collective mass of neurons in his head for the rest of the magical day.

There were no bouquets, no boutonnière. No frilly, over-the-top gown. In fact, the clothe that draped her body was not even white. Appropriately enough, it was the dress she had worn, many years ago, to the pseudo-prom that held one of the best and one of the worst memories of her existence. Christina would frequently remind her of how she wore black to her own wedding throughout the entirety of their friendship. But on that day, no one cared. Meredith had reached into her depraved closet and pulled out the only full-length dress she owned. She justified the act by the off-white wool pea coat attempting (and failing) to keep her warm.

Promises were exchanged, endearing words were said. And in a moment, the dynamic of their relationship had forever changed. The things that would stand out the most upon reminiscence would be the rapidity and the blaring cold.

And with a kiss, it was done. Christina smiled her approval and rushed to the heated interior of the large vessel. The officiant also disappeared, unbeknownst to the reaming pair.

Meredith turned to her original position with a gentle smile on her porcelain face. Her husband embraced her from behind, holding her close as she rested her head on his chest. The soft whisper in her ear almost tickled.

"Happy New Year, my love. My wife." She was not cold anymore.

* * *

OWARI 


End file.
